User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09
Welcome Hi, welcome to New Continent Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Regaliorum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 16:39, January 23, 2011 Noel symbol(s) I like the flag of Noel a lot, though the relief at the edges is a bit strange. PS: also take a look at the fancy map I made. Yuri Regalio 10:38, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : Sexy! awesome! thanks alot!Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't add Noel Island to the general map, because it shouldn't get too busy. Made you a national map in stead. Little question: how should the island on the right end of the map be called? Yuri Regalio 15:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Nice indeed! Dimitri 15:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I owe my mapping skills entirely to you, Dimi. Your maps of Libertas/Lovia triggered a Sputnik moment. :p Yuri Regalio 15:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Haha :D. Glad to see our mutual influence goes in both ways :p Dimitri 15:46, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::It should be called Slovak Island. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 15:55, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Would it be possible for Noel and Brunant to have official relations, with embassies and such? HORTON11 04:47, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : It's really not the wikia for that but we'll see what happens Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 20:23, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Would you be interested in starting a soccer team in Carrington Island. We don't have a soccer league, but maybe we could work on one. HORTON11 02:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : No not now.=] Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 02:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice This is pretty darn cool, I might get into this. This makes me think of Constructed Worlds or what not..but this is really cool. -Sunkist- 16:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah it is, I actually don't run this place but was co-founder. Just look around soon the moderator Yuri will be back. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward 17:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) This wiki looks cool! Maybe I might join, but i'll need some ideas for a nation. HORTON11 22:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : I know! Just look at my nation of Noel. I think it's pretty awesome. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward 23:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Border Maybe we should have a special meeting between Noel and Viola to fix a border and settle our quarrel. HORTON11 22:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Leader Are you the leader of this country? I saw you made the Noel page and I want to join this country. I'm an artist. Aged youngman 08:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Hi there, I'm sure Marcus wouldn't mind you joining but the site is currently a bit inactive. You are free to work here, but most of us will be in Lovia. That is a fictional nation on another wiki. Come over if you feel like it! Yuri Regalio 08:44, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey. do you want to work on the new continent with me? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure. My main country is Noel. So i'll still be working on that from time to time. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Site status You requested administrator rights but forgot to sign. As a result such rights have been granted to User:TimeMaster who commented on your request. I fixed it as such: the three of us (you, me and TimeMaster) are now all bureaucrats and members of the Site Council. I hope you are all right with that? Yuri Regalio 13:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sure it's 'ight Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::He is a trustworthy and hard-working user so it was not a 'mistake' though it wasn't on purpose either. Yuri Regalio 13:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yesh yesh, I agree. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Marcus, please make Antaria instead of New England! Antaria is much more integrated than New England into the history, and I don't like the copycat country thing. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC) That's not my country, and it's not real, and I created New England in April...wasn't an issue until now, Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Marcus, do you mind if I work on Noel for a bit? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I think you meant yes by that. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:49, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Lulz it took that to relize I needed to keep it to one wikia. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC)